


Skeletoninnit

by Apriljammer20053



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Cussing, Domestic Fluff, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriljammer20053/pseuds/Apriljammer20053
Summary: Skeleton Tommy-
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Skeletoninnit

"That should be enough diamonds for now." Tommy said, stretching his non-existent muscles as he laid the pickaxe off to the side. A distant clicking sound could be heard throughout the cave, leaving a message that was clearly mentioned for him.

'Where are you?' 

He sighed, and turned around, he could understand what they said just fine, but when it came to doing it in a long distance response, his messages are usally in bits or pieces, mostly just to save time. Adding to that he only started learning skeleton sign language 5 months ago, cut him some slack.  
Taking a moment to remember the words he wanted to use, he stood up straight and rattling his bones in a frustrated attempt to reply.

'In ravine. Mining. Why ask?'

Ok, so that came out a lot better than he thought it would, which left him with a small smirk, or as close as a skeleton could get to one. He didn't get a response, and after 15 minutes or so, he turned to make his way back to the cave he'd come from, or he would've, if someone hadn't scare him shitless. He whipped around, reaching for his sword, preparing to fight off whatever had dared to try and attack him. It would seem he moved a bit to fast though, cause he ended up tripping on a lose rock. [Which he would forever despise, as it ruined his moment of bravery and a chance to show off how much of a big man he was]

He landed on the cave floor with a nauseating 'crack', leaving him to wonder what the fuck he broke now. The skeleton that accidentally scared him was frantically apologizing, quick to pull out a piece of leather as they grabbed his lower leg.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, now your hurt and your leg is cracked, I'm sorry.'

Ah, so thats what broke, he though to himself. He was getting ready to reply when all of a sudden he was lifted from the ground, causing him to wince as his fractured leg shifted beneath him.

"Put me down, I don't need to be picked up." He growled, looking up at the skeleton once more as he tried to wiggle from their boney grasp. Much to his disappointment, they seemed to be unaffected by his struggles, carrying him to the upper levels of the cave with relative ease.

He must have gotten lost in his own thoughts, because the next thing he know, he's being put down on a pile of sheeps wool. The skeleton looked seemed to be looking around for something as they turned and shot him a look, which was probably the universal language for:

Dont Move.

Before Walking off to search for whatever they were looking for.

At least it was quite.

Clank

Never mind, he spoke too soon.

Another skeleton, who seemed to be wearing iron armor strode up to him and kneeled down, before giving him a soft grin and an effectionate pat on his head. It seemed like he wasn't going to be see Tubbo for a good week. He sighed, leaning back.

This was gonna be a long week.


End file.
